wayfinderfandomcom-20200213-history
Mon
A Blue played by Hannah Rothman in The Music Box. :Mon (Monny) :Female :17 :Status: graffiti artist and colorshock junkie. Hangs out with the band The Time Raiders and their crew. Her dealer is Fry. Mon threaded her way through the crowds, her fingers tap-taping against her knees as she moved, her paint-cans clacking rhythmically in her backpack. Her eyes swept through the people, looking for neutral tones among the maelstrom of color that danced and swayed to the raucous music on the stage. She found Fry at the edge of the crowd. He was swaying slightly to the music, but his eyes, like her, were more on the people. She called out to get his attention, finally waving a hand at him. "Fry! Hey, Fry." He looked over at her. She cocked her head and stretched out a forearm, tapping it with paint-smeared fingers. He nodded and she ducked closer. "I want a little more than usual." She told him. "I want to try something." He raised his eyebrows at her, but when he swayed towards her again, he slipped an extra vial of 'shock into her palm. She grinned at him and closed her eyes, cueing her bitmites to transfer him the payment. Checking on her funds, she grimaced a bit. Her savings weren't lasting her long. Sighing, she slid back from the crowds and slipped the 'shock into her pocket before threading her way through the streets towards the Grey Sector. She stopped at the edge, her toes against the line where everything smeared. The street beneath her feet was chaotic, fading color against fading color staining it like a sunset, but ahead of her it turned swirling and blank, all the character and history shading into monochrome. The walls here were covered with her tags, but not in the brilliant jewel-tones she worked with - black and white and grey came from her cans, when she leaned over the edge to paint. She drew a brush from behind her ear, and a small metal bowl she'd found earlier in the week from her pack. She put the bowl on the ground and very carefully poured a dollop of 'shock into it. She dipped her brush, wiped it once, twice on the edge, and drew a line of color through the grey. Grinning, she did it again, slashes of rainbow against the wall. She added curls and dots and lines, triangles and squares, a complex knot of color forming, from the outside it, MON. When the 'shock was gone, leaving the bowl iridescent and strange, she sat back a moment. But her mind ached with need and her ego was quieter, so she packed up. She wound her way through the streets, back towards the band. Here and there a gangster leaned up against a building, staring up at the show in the sky. As she got closer and closer there were more and more people, eyes half closed as they watched the dance of the colors against the clouds and listened to the blending of voice and drum and guitar. She found a place among them, hands shaking, and slipped the second vial from her pocket. She attached the syringe and rolled up her sleeve, placing the needle against her skin, and fell into the music. (Turns out after game that her real name was Monday.) Category:Characters Category:Colorshock